Star of the Ages
by LenzieKat
Summary: The mystery of Ashfur's death has yet to be solved, and Icepaw struggles to uncover secrets and lies. An unknown cat is waiting in the shadows, and there is a new prophecy yet to be fulfilled on this tale of an incredible journey. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Legends

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Icepaw poked her head outside the apprentices' den. Foxpaw, blinking sleepily behind her, yawned, "What's going on? I thought Millie's kits were too young to get their mentors yet."

"I don't know, mousebrain!" Icepaw nudged him playfully. "It's probably about Ashfur's murder. Yesterday Firestar made it clear that one of the Clan is responsible. I think it was an accident. Who would kill Ashfur?"

"May-maybe someone got mad at him," Foxpaw mewed, letting out another huge yawn. "Are you sure he didn't steal your fresh-kill and maybe you wanted revenge?" His amber eyes glinted with amusement. He wriggled his haunches and sprang at his sister.

"Are you two fighting again?" Ferncloud's voice made the two look up. "Well, stop it. Firestar has something to tell us."

"Is it about Ashfur?" Icepaw asked excitedly. She drew one paw over her ear, trying to get off some dirt.

"I don't know! Let's find out!" Ferncloud sat down beside Dustpelt and gazed up at Firestar and Brambleclaw. Icepaw shrugged and found a seat beside Lionblaze, who glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. He scooted away and plopped down next to Hollyleaf. Icepaw growled a bit and turned her attention to Firestar. He cleared his throat and his voice rang out:

"Many of you might think this is about Ashfur's murder!"

Icepaw saw Squirrelflight back away nervously.

"It is! I know what happened. It was the fault of the Star of the Ages!"

The elders and most of the warriors gasped, but Icepaw looked at Foxpaw, confused. "What is the Star of the Ages?"

Foxpaw shrugged.

"For those of you who don't know what that is, consult someone. The senior warriors please come to my den." Firestar disappeared into his cave.

Icepaw ran over to Mousefur. "Mousefur, do you know what the Star of the Ages is?" She hoped Mousefur wasn't feeling cranky today.

Mousefur closed her eyes. "I was hoping to have a nice nap." She groaned. "My bones are especially weary right now. Perhaps a vole would help."

Icepaw scurried over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up the fattest vole she could find. Laying it down in front on Mousefur, she meowed, "Please tell me?"

Mousefur smiled and took a bite. "Let me see…

"There is a legend, a legend that goes back so far there was no StarClan."

Icepaw gasped. "No StarClan?"

"Yes, and that time there was a warrior named Starpelt. He lived in a forest that was almost empty except for two Twolegs. Those Twolegs were his best friends. They could speak the same tongue. One of the Twolegs could make amazing things happen with a stick, and the other drank blood."

Icepaw wrinkled her nose. "That's gross."

"I know. Anyway, Starpelt had a fight with his friends, and they separated. One day, he found a strange rock. It was shaped like a star, and when he touched it, he dreamed of starry cats. Days after that, his friends found him and they killed him. When Starpelt died, he was in a place in the sky. From then on, Twolegs and the Clans have been enemies, and StarClan was made. And there is a special star in Silverpelt that is the spirit of Starpelt."

"Is that it?" Icepaw asked.

"More or less so. Now go away. I want a nap." Mousefur closed her eyes and soon her breathing got deep. Icepaw sighed and went back to the den, looking up at Silverpelt and trying to find the star that was Starpelt.


	2. Dreams

**I own nothing!**

Icepaw dreamed that night.

She was walking in a cloudy field, and a figure started toward her. It was a cat; one with starry fur and twinkling eyes. Icepaw didn't recognize him, and asked, "Are you a StarClan warrior?"

The cat purred. "No. I walk in a sky very different from StarClan's. Look at me closely, and I think you will recognize me."

Icepaw scrutinized him, and gasped. "Are you Starpelt?"

Starpelt nodded. "You have a good mind. That will help you with what is coming soon," he said gravely. Icepaw froze. "What do you mean, 'coming soon?'"

Starpelt sighed. "I wish I could tell you." He began fading away. Icepaw was confused. Wasn't this the kind of dream only medicine cats or leaders had? "Wait, Starpelt! Come back!"

*

Icepaw felt a prodding in her side. "Wait," she whimpered.

"Come on, Icepaw! We have to do the dawn patrol with Squirrelflight and Whitewing! They're waiting near the ShadowClan border. Get _up_; I don't want to have to feed the elders for a moon!" It was Foxpaw.

Icepaw forced her eyes open. "All right, stop bothering me."

"You sound like what Mousefur said Firestar used to be when he was a warrior. She says that he used to moan in his sleep all the time." Foxpaw laughed. "Now get up; I don't want Squirrelflight to ban me from the fresh-kill pile. I haven't eaten since sunhigh yesterday, and my stomach is growling as loud as Dustpelt when he gets annoyed."

Icepaw heaved herself to her paws sleepily. "Okay, mousebrain. You're acting like it's leaf-bare and there's no prey."

"It _is_ leaf-bare. Did you hit your head in your sleep?" Foxpaw cocked his and looked at Icepaw quizzically. Icepaw swatted him with her paw and bounded out of the apprentices' den. "Let's go now, I guess Whitewing and Squirrelflight are probably wondering where we are."

*

"There you are. Next time you two are late, I'll have you cleaning out the moss in the elders' den until the next Gathering!" Squirrelflight cuffed Foxpaw's ear. He grinned sheepishly and cowered under his mentor's stern gaze. "Sorry, but Icepaw was a little late in waking up."

"I—um—well, I had this weird dream." Icepaw felt oddly hesitant. She scuffled her paws on the sandy ground—which smelled of ShadowClan—and sighed.

Whitewing looked thoughtful. "Why don't you go talk to Leafpool? She might be able to help you out," she offered helpfully.

Icepaw considered it. "But—the patrol…"

"When you get back to camp tell Birchfall to come meet us. Good luck!"

*

Icepaw poked her head in the medicine cat's den. "Leafpool?" she called.

"Leafpool's gone looking for some dock," answered a grumpy voice. Icepaw saw Jayfeather sorting herbs in a corner. "What did you want?"

Icepaw rolled her eyes. "I had this dream…"

Jayfeather's ears twitched; Icepaw could tell he was interested, but didn't want to show it. "What was it about? Chasing mice?"

"I was walking in a starry field…" Icepaw explained. When she came to the part about Starpelt, Jayfeather interrupted her.

"Isn't Starpelt that warrior from the Star of the Ages legend?"

"Um, yes." Icepaw admitted. "He told me I have a good mind, which will be useful for what is coming soon. Do you have any idea what that might mean?" She listened intently for Jayfeather's answer.

"Hmm," he meowed. "I think that means something big is going to happen." He went back to his herbs, and growled, "It probably isn't important, so go away."

Icepaw groaned and went into the forest. She had already missed patrol, so she was going to catch some prey to make up for it.


End file.
